herofandomcom-20200223-history
Buck (Ice Age)
Buckminster (simply known as Buck) is a character in the Ice Age films. He is the former secondary antagonist of the third film, a minor character in the fourth film, and a major protagonist in the fifth film. He is Rudy's former henchman. He is a weasel that lives in an underground dinosaur world when he fell into it, many years ago. He lost one of his eyes in a past encounter to Rudy, but survived and swears revenge. He is also the main antagonist of the Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs video game. To many people, he was a scene-stealer in the movie and many fans wished for him to get his own movie. He is voiced by Simon Pegg in the films, and by James Patrick Stuart in the video game. Biography A rather insane but smart weasel, Buck fell through the ice and into a world of dinosaurs when he was younger, and spent much of his time hunting and fighting down an albino Baryonyx named Rudy, the most dangerous dinosaur in the land, who clawed out Buck's right eye. He seeks adventure left and right, constantly getting into battles with dinosaurs. Background When he was younger, Buck fell into the world of dinosaurs and got into trouble within a few seconds. He landed right in front of his nemesis Rudy, who attempted to kill him with a claw but only got his right eye. Buck ran, until he was able to climb up a tree, where he got a leaf and wrapped it around his eye like an eye patch. He was right above the eye of the hurricane, when his enemy Rudy rose above the clouds and swallowed Buck whole to make his grim meal. Buck was still alive, however. Before he could get swallowed, he grabbed onto Rudy's uvula and launched himself out, as well as punching one of Rudy's teeth out on his way. He then turned it into a knife that he uses in battle and decided to live in the Dinosaur World. Personality and Traits Buck is a small brown weasel with a long body, tail and short legs. He has a tan stomach with brownish spots on it. His body is long enough to twist around itself. He is brave, intelligent, friendly, mischievous, heroic, positive, good hearted, slick and protective. He was so flexible that he could use it in any fighting scenario. Buck has an overbite, with bottom fang showing. His most known trait is his eye patch made from a leaf. When he had both eyes, they were bright blue. Buck is heroic and insane as he helps the gang get back home and retrieve Sid. He seems to have an obsession with catching an albino Baryonyx named "Rudy." Gallery Images ice-age3-disneyscreencaps_com-3810.jpg|Buck's grand entrance. Buck examines Diego's teeth.jpg|"A little..dull." - Buck examines Diego's teeth Bukbuk.png L75379-ice-age-buck-32364.jpg|Buck's video game character Buck saves Manny and Diego from the carnivorous plant.jpg|"Tourists." Buck saves Manny and Diego from the carnivorous plant, a possible foreshadowing at his true role in the film Buckminster.png|"You don't need the calories!" Crash n Eddie with Buck.jpg Buckrudy.jpg|"Hello, Rudy!" - Buck's true colors Buck47.jpg|"Looking for something?" - Buck's redemption Buck_Skeleton_Bridge.jpg|Buck realizes Rudy is still alive Buck and Roger.jpg Dino-Birds and Buck.PNG Meet Buck Again.jpg|Buck emerges from the ravine. Ice Age 5 - Collision Course.PNG|Buck and his friends on the Ice Age: Collision Course DVD Roger knew it.jpg Buck (Crazy talk).jpg Roger (There is no paradise).jpg Trivia *Everyone realized Buck tricked Manny and the herd into finding Sid and is working for Rudy so he could kill them. *He does all the grunt work for Rudy, making him The Heavy of the film. *Buck is similar to: **Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader: ***Both become hired to become brainwashed assassins to the most powerful and dangerous antagonist of the movie franchise (Rudy and Emperor Sheev "Darth Sidious" Palpatine). ***Both are sent by the central antagonist of the third film to kill the movie's heroes. ***Both have a weapon (Rudy's tooth and the Sith lightsaber). ***Both redeem themselves and betray their master at the end of the film. **Nick Wilde: ***Both started out a bad, tricky and sly guy. ***Both become friends with the heroes (Buck to Manny, Nick to Judy). ***Both have a sad past which why they're being so mean and never trust the people they hate. ***Both realize that they were wrong about the heroes since they're not like one of them. ***Both feel betrayed by the heroes after what they say about them or bring back the memories of their past which it make them upset (Buck was upset, because Rudy brainwashed him by cutting his eye off, Nick felt ashamed and hurt by Judy's word by saying that predators are naturally savage, unlike prey such as bunnies). ***Both care about the heroes than themselves. ***Both save the heroes from the main antagonist. ***Both redeemed themselves by becoming a hero. ***Both become friends with the heroes at the end. *Buck made a cameo in Ice Age: Continental Drift and in Scrat's Continental Crack-Up and was still voiced by Simon Pegg. *Buck was meant to be Ellie's opossum cousin. But because of his crazy personality, the creators decided to make him a weasel. He was also thought of to be a badger or a wolverine. *Simon worked on many voices for Buck, the performance was mostly based off of Steve Irwin and Frank Buck. *Many fans demanded a movie about the weasel. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Animals Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Parents Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighter Category:Movie Heroes Category:Genius Category:Chaotic Good Category:Insecure Category:Monster Slayers Category:Martial Artists Category:Paranoid Category:The Messiah Category:Parody/Homage Category:Victims Category:Guardians Category:Protectors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Selfless Category:Vengeful Category:Predators Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Wrathful Category:Famous Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Last of Kind Category:Orphans Category:Magic Category:Rescuers Category:Revived Category:Psychics Category:Fragmental Category:Force of Nature Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Comic Relief Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Deities Category:Archenemy Category:Wise Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Warriors Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain